shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kazekage21
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Kazekage21 page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, MARINES!!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:FoolishMortalFOOL|''' FoolishMortalFOOL']] Or me! I'm the king here! Admiral [[User:1NF3RNO|' 1NF3RNO']] Hey! Don't forget about me! Admiral [[User:Galcion|' Galcion']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Yo Hey, welcome to tha wiki. I'm a Vice Admiral here and if you need any help feel free ta ask. BTW, the nickname Kaze is already taken a la me. I know this message may seem jobless and random, but hey! Thats me! ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 14:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) No sweat! Think nothing of it, man. If I like something, i'll say so. :) Also, i'm more than willing to do a RP with you, but i'd need to ask you something important first. Now when you bring up RPs here on Ship of Fools, what came to my mind was a simple get-together of one or more of our own characters on the chat (which ultimately won't be taken too seriously, since it's the chat and everything. The serious stuff is reserved for stories on this site.) On the subject of stories, we also have what many users (including myself) call "collaborations," or collabs for short. It's the same thing as a RP on the chat, except it has more of a plot, and is usually planned out with care between the 2 or more users involved. For more information about collaborations, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki rules page (which can be found if you go to the bottom of the home page and click the link at the bottom that says Ship of Fools Wiki.) Either way, I don't mind doing a RP or a collab. What can I say? I'm a pleaser. :P Anyway, now that that's all out in the open, feel free to discuss what you want to do; and if it's a collab, then please tell me anything you may have in plan for the story, as it's important to get our facts straight and what not. Also, if you plan on doing a collab with me, i'd appreciate it if you were to take a look at my blog "ROLL CALL!," which can be found on the blog section of my profile. Everything will be explained as to why i'd like you to take a look once you see it for yourself. Right then, I think that's enough rambling on my part. >_>; Sorry 'bout that, I can be quite the long-winded talker sometimes. Also, it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time on Ship of Fools. ^_^ Now then... AS NEWLY APPOINTED VICE ADMIRAL OF THIS SITE, I SHALL TAKE MY DRAMATIC LEAVE!!! DON!!! UP, UP, AND AWAY!!! 0m3g4 raises his arms into the air and begins to fly off into the sunset that just automatically appeared because I demanded it to Wyvern 0m3g4 17:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright then. A collab it is. Now, as for who i'd like to have participate in the story... Hmmm, to be honest, I haven't read either character's page yet, so I should start doing that now and then get back to you on my decision. >_< Also, the same question applies to you as well. You have a good selection to choose from when it comes to my characters. Most people however, seem to prefer collabing with my Jolly Pirates. lol But if you want, there's also my Ika Bounty Hunters (whom I haven't done much work on lately, >_>) my Collosal Pirates (again, still need to work more on them,) Tombstone Grim (he's ready to go at any time,) and Blade D. Kris (who's sorta half ready. I just need to give her something to fight with, other than straight up martial arts.) Anyway, i'll be sure to get to reading your characters' pages so that I can get everything squared away. Talk to you soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 23:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem! As for one of your characters, well it's a tough decision. :\ They're both amazing, and a tad creepy, in their own respective ways. Though I think Kojiro would be a nice opponent for Spike. What do you think? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I guess I don't mind starting things off. Though i'd like to know what the title of our story will be. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and we can work things out from there. Oh, and before I forget, what exactly do you have planned for this collab? Is it going to be a straight-up brawl between Kojiro and Spike? Or something else? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that sounds good! Spike could possibly be there because he may have overheard the execution going on, and decided to check it out? Because if he did, then he'd want to stop it anyway he can, since he's a nice guy like that (which would be a good reason for why Spike and Kojiro clash in the story as well.) As for the title, I like how it sounds. But i'd like to ask; is it OK if I got permission to extend the title so that it looks like a title that would be used for an anime episode? Kind of like, "The Tyrant and the Adventurer. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!" Is that OK? I don't mind if you say no, as I just wanted to run this by you first. Also, could I also suggest something else? What if it was "The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King"? I thought that would've been a good title, as it would fit into a sort of monarchy theme going on. But again, if you disagree, please tell me, and i'll be more than willing to work this out with you. (Urgh, for some reason, my signature isn't working. -_- But just so you know, this is Wyvern 0m3g4 again.) Alright, so everything's set up now. Cool. :) Also, I noticed that I screwed up when talking about the title and said "Tyrant" instead of "Warlord." >_> If you want, we can still go with Warlord, since that's what I was implying anyway. As for the collab, i'll be sure to get started on it sometime today, so keep your eyes peeled. :) (And my signature is STILL not working! o_0 This is Wyvern 0m3g4 again.) ...Oh, I see what was wrong with my signature. I... WASN'T LOGGED IN!!! 0_0 Boy, do I feel stupid now... >_< (And how was it that I got to be a Vice Admiral again?! XD) Wyvern 0m3g4 14:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, OK. So Tyrant it is. And just so that I will remember later, it's going to be "The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!," correct? Wyvern 0m3g4 14:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, cool. Thanks for all the help, Kazekage. I'll get to work as soon as I can. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Ive noticed you have great ideas for DF's. But sadly over 370 Devil Fruit's have been made, however. The other day I managed to create and assort a list of every Devil Fruit made so far in this wiki. Devil Fruit Shop <~ Check this page out. I suggest before you create fruit's you check this page to see if they are or aren't created :) Which saves me from ruining your wiki experience :) Which i hate doing btw. 1NF3RNO ' talk 22:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A collab? That seem's like a good idea to me ^^ Id love to, Which of your character's would be collabing with which of mine? '1NF3RNO ' talk 22:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Dokugata vs Nova Blade ay? Are you sure you want to put Dokugata through a brutal defeat? >=3 That sound's intriguing ^-^ I'd like to know whatcha think of Nova too xD '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it. :P You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Tsuchibukai Thanks man. And you gotta know....this character has multiple personality disorder, and his other personality is the one who joins the Tsuchibukai. His real personality doesn't know anytihng about it. I'm thinking something along those lines. Or I will just create another character to replace him. Anyway, I'm saving my spot in it. Kuriani 22:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but can we colab later though. I might be free in two weeks or so. Kuriani 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your Char idea,s are superb can you do me a fav and make couple of chars for me cuz im not going to be on much for the next 2 weeks --AZER3L 13:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Answer. That depends. Are you going to continue to badmouth other's work, and disrespect people just because of their status? If so then no. If you are willing to be respectful then yes. I hope I don't have to take your right's to the chat from you again. '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Taichibukai Can my character Katsu join the Taichibukai. He ''seems a bit weak now but wait a bit and you'll see that he's way stronger XD '''Frog?No-Hippo Talk Main Character 21:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for letting me join :) I'll make a vice member soon, once I've finished with Katsu :P Frog?No-Hippo Talk Main Character 21:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to do a collab with you :) When and where? XD [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|''Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I only have one character and that's Katsu. He can go up against anyone you'd like, I don't really mind :) Also, you misspelled your username for your signature, so the link that links to this talk page is broken :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll start it off. Can you give me about 10 minutes? I'm in the middle of editing something :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 00:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I've started the collab :) It's called Former Shichibukais Meet!!, hope you like the name :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, let's make this collab about how he finds out about the organization :P It'd be a great way for Katsu to figure out a way to join eventually XD Also, Katsu and Tsuyaka are gonna fight, right? :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I just edited :P Before I change my edit, when did Tsuyaka leave the Shichibukai? 'Cause Katsu joins sometime after the Whitebeard War. [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo]] 01:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, lol. That sounds great XD I really outta wait you to reply before making my edits XD Tag, you're it :P [[User:Frog?No-Hippo|Frog?]][[User talk:Frog?No-Hippo|No-'']][[Katsu|''Hippo'']] 01:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC)